


roses

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, pearlrose is one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pearl always thought she was the one.
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	roses

**Author's Note:**

> uh so I was writing another hanahaki disease fic with a happy ending and a different ship and thought, "what if pearl??" and realized that could be a pretty angsty pearlrose fic- this probably isnt that sad since i wrote all of it except the first line in one go and being the most impatient person in the world i posted it- also i know rose loved pearl but shhhh I need angst

As another bout of pink roses spills from Pearl's lips, she staggers towards Rose.

"Pearl," Rose breathes. "Pearl, what's happening?"

"It's Greg," Pearl croaks, fingering one of the roses.

"Wh-what?! What about Greg?"

The lanky gem looks up, giving Rose a sad, bittersweet smile. "You love him, don't you?"

Tears slip down Rose's face. "I—yes, yes I do Pearl—but what does that have to do with..." the pink gem pauses as realization crawls up her face. Shakily, she cries, "Pearl...it's me, isn't it?"

Pearl falls into Rose's arms, unable to hold herself up any longer. The disease is slowly killing her, making her weaker and weaker. "I—I love you, R-Rose," she whispers.

"P-Pearl," the larger gem sobs, pulling Pearl in tight. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to take your happiness away from you," Pearl responds, hiccuping out a petal. "You love Greg, Rose, not me."

"But I could've—"

"It wouldn't have been real." More flowers are coughed out.

Rose takes one, stroking it. "Pearl..." she weeps softly.

"I'll miss you, Rose. Pink. I know you can do this without me," the pale gem strokes the other's cheek.

"I'll miss you too, Pearl," Rose responds, sobs racking her.

"Thank you..."

"Pearl..."

"Thank you for letting me live my best life."

A final cough, and Pearl falls limp in Rose's arm.


End file.
